1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seatback mechanisms for use with two and even three wheeled vehicles. More specifically, the present invention discloses an adjustable sissy bar mechanism for use with a motorcycle and which enables both a number of varying recline positions for a rider as well as a fully reclined position for use as a storage rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seatback mechanisms are well known for use with motorcycles and similar two-wheeled vehicles. The idea behind the seatback is to provide a back support for a rider of such a motorcycle, and or to provide a cargo carrying support for items to be transported by the motorcycle operator.
Referring to FIG. 5A of the appended illustrations, a stock side plate assembly is illustrated at 2 according to the prior art. The side plate 2 is constructed of a steel material, for purposes of strength and durability, and includes a pair of apertures 4 along a bottom surface thereof and through which are inserted fasteners for mounting the side plate 2 to the motorcycle frame and at a rearward location of the motorcycle seat. As is known in the art, a pair of side plates 2 are provided and are attached to opposite sides of the motorcycle at the desired location.
Also included with each side plate 2 is a substantially square-shaped, elongate extending and internally hollowed piece of tubing 6 which is typically welded to the associated side plate 2. The tubing 6 can be provided on either face of the associated side plate 2, however it is typically associated with the inner facing surface of the plate. A sissy bar 8 is provided, this typically being an elongated bar or rod shaped member in a substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape and having extending first and second ends and an interconnecting central portion. The extending ends of the sissy bar 8 are secured within the receiving cavities of the square steel tubing 6 and may further be held in place by an appropriate fastener 10 (such as a bolt or screw).
The prior art sissy bar of FIG. 5A is also illustrated in the Advertisement Publication entitled Heritage Springer Double Bucket Seat, and with particular reference to Parts Nos. 51130-98 and 51132-98, Backrest and Sissy Bar Upright. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,303, issued to Kuelbs et al., and which discloses a similar support bracket system for securing motorcycle backrests, again including flat planar support members, forward and rearward mounting members (for bolt securing the support members to the motorcycle), coupling members. Referring further to FIGS. 3 and 4 of Kuelbs, a retainer member (41) of the support member/plate is adapted for securing one of the first and second fastening arms of the motorcycle backrest.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,731, issued to Fuller, teaches a quick-release variation of a motorcycle quick release sissy bar bracket with a pair of bracket plates overlaying and attachable to respective rear fender bars, in turn rigidly attached to the motorcycle. Coupling bolts and a spring biasing and locking means allow the entire sissy bar backrest assembly (including the side plates as best shown in FIG. 3) to pivot over a limited range.
Additional examples of detachable and prior art sissy bars are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,232 and Design 394,234, 385,515 and 386,131, all of which are issued to Gogan et al. The Gogan references teach the provision of a latching mechanism each including a latch member and a locking member mounted on the respective side plates and which permit pivotal movement between unlatched and latched positions.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,917, issued to George, teaches an adjustable backrest for a seat for cycles and which includes two parallel tracks affixed to the bike frame and on either side of the seat. The backrest is slidably adjusted between the parallel tracks, with the backrest being movable between a position near the front to the extreme rear of the seat. The backrest is supported by two arms that extend downward and are slidably affixed to the two parallel tracks so that, in cooperation with a locking arrangement, permit the backrest to be locked in any desired angular position.
The present invention discloses an adjustable sissy bar mechanism for use with a cycle vehicle, such as a motorcycle, and which is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides both a simplified and improved mechanism for allowing range of adjustability and secure engagement, in a given position, of the sissy bar relative to the motorcycle frame. In particular, the sissy bar mechanism is intended to provide at least first and second varying incline positions for a rider/passenger seated behind the operator of the motorcycle, as well as providing a further reclined and cargo/luggage carrying position. The cycle further includes a frame supported upon rotatable front and rear wheels, and with a seat secured atop the frame.
The sissy bar mechanism according to a preferred embodiment includes a pair of plate-shaped members having mounting apertures formed through bottom end portions and for fixedly secured to the frame in aligning fashion and on opposite sides of the seat. Each of the plate members further include aligning pivot locations, these typically including a further defined apertures within which is engaged a bolt fastener, engagement nut and washers. The plate members further each include an arcuately configured edge surface having at least one recessed channel defined therein and typically a plurality of individual channels which define at least a first and second inclined positions and a third cargo carrying position.
An elongate and arcuately configured sissy bar is provided, having a generally elongate and tubular structure with a central member and first and second interconnecting sides and which terminate in extending ends. Each of the extending ends is secured to the pivot location of the associated plate-shaped member, such as through an additional aperture formed through the engaging end of the associated side, and to pivotally associate the sissy bar with the plate-shaped members.
The preferred embodiment also contemplates a secondary bar having a substantially xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped configuration and also including first and second extending sides associated with the respective first and second interconnecting side portions of the sissy bar. One embodiment provides integrally defined cylinder housings extending from the main sides of the sissy bar, as well as extending in axially extending fashion towards the pivoting end locations. The sides of the secondary bar are slidably engaged within the cylinder housing portions of the sissy bar and so that, upon being actuated upwardly by force directed on the secondary bar, actuated to disengage pins extending from side locations of each secondary bar from the recessed channels of the associated plate members within which they are normally engaged. The actuating mechanism further includes a spring biasing member which urges the pin to seat within the selected and recessed channel defined in each of the plate-shaped members. The first preferred embodiment further contemplates a slider portion extending with each of the cylinder housing and which is fixedly secured to an associated extending side of the secondary bar. The engagement pins are each fixedly to the associated slider portion and so that, upon actuation in a reverse direction and against the biasing force of the spring, the pin is unseated from the plate members and the sissy bar arm permitted to rotate.
A further preferred variant contemplates the extending sides of the secondary arm terminating in substantially perpendicular extending end portions, the coil spring being sufficiently reconfigured to interconnect each of the extending end portions with the fixed sides of the main sissy bar. Additionally, safety stop tabs may extend from surface locations of each plate-shaped members and to prevent inadvertent pivoting the sissy bar in the event of the pin accidentally disengaging from the associated seating channels.
A further manual version of the sissy bar mechanism substitutes the pivotal connection with a plurality of individual and circumferentially offset tubing portions integrally secured, such as by welding, to the side faces of the plate-shaped members. The tubing portions correspond to the pivotal positions defined in the previous embodiments and for the at least first and second inclined rider positions and third cargo carrying position. Apertures may be defined in each of the tubing portions and aligning locations of the extending ends of the sissy bar, a pin inserts into each aligning pair of apertures and restrains the sissy bar within the associated tubing portions.